


To Save and to be Saved

by gongpagong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Kid!Fic, M/M, daddy destiel, daddy!dean, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongpagong/pseuds/gongpagong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When daddies and little girls face their nightmares together, an angel smiles fondly before joining the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Save and to be Saved

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is [crossposted](http://theomegalomaniac.tumblr.com/post/55093444127/givin-up-the-only-life-weve-known-to-live-for-a) on [my Tumblr](theomegalomaniac.tumblr.com).

Dean Winchester is experienced in terms of nightmares. But as of late, it has come frequent and lingering; stealing what little sleep he could muster like a thief in the night. He guesses it comes with every precious thing he holds close to his heart. He’s given up the hunter life and is building up a family of his own, except he can’t have biological sons and daughters.

He has a daughter now, though; an intuitive, clever, witty, and funny girl. She’s around 7 or 8, she isn’t sure herself. She has dark wavy hair, a little reminiscent of Cas’ perpetually sex hair –not that Dean would tell anyone that—but she doesn’t have blue eyes. What she does have, though, is a face peppered with freckles; and if Cas and Dean are not capable of biological reproduction, she’s a close call.

They found her struggling to get away from a vampire while they were tracking down a nest. She wasn’t infected but they wanted to make sure she wouldn’t transform to something they’d have to kill. Incidentally, Dean has just proposed a hunting-free life with Castiel and Sam. He asked Bobby too, but the old man just snorted at him. He couldn’t blame him, though; and if he’s worried Bobby could get in danger on their time off, he takes what little comfort he could get from the paranoia-induced confines of Bobby’s home. Also, he’s Bobby, he could exorcise the shit out of a demon in his sleep.

When they were ready to set off the little girl, Angelica –man, has anyone been more fitting in their little family—, she told them she didn’t have a family anymore. Castiel hugged her worries away at that. The big softie. Also, he threw his pleading puppy dog eyes at Dean. Oh, he really needs to learn how to refuse to that. He’s not gonna survive a life with two grown men puppy-dog eyeing him. He’s not even used to Sam’s yet! And now here’s Angelica, giving him that same look. Man, does this whole domestic thing feel worse than the apocalypse. How do normal people even survive this on a daily basis?

 

. . .

 

So yeah, Dean Winchester is used to nightmares; except when he’s not.

Most nights he’ll wake up from Hellhounds tearing him up, or watching his mother burn at the nursery’s ceiling. Heck, sometimes he’ll dream of his years in hell and wake up just startled and panting heavily. But tonight isn’t one of those lighthearted episodes. Tonight he woke up screaming and clawing at everything within arm’s reach, but mostly at himself.

He was pulled out of his reverie when his ears got a grasp of the sound of his little girl’s crying and screaming, begging him to wake up. He stopped thrashing and he looked at her wide eyed, his mouth agape, and panting heavily.

“D-daddy…,” she says softly, “please wake up.” She manages between sobs, “daddy, stop.  _Please._ ” And Dean wasn’t sure if she’s calling out for him; it sounds like a desperate prayer, like how he’d call for Cas when everything around him felt futilely hopeless.

Dean grabbed his little girl and cradled her in his arms. He whispered things like, "it’s okay" and "everything’s fine", because it is and they are. And he hummed  _Hey Jude_  for the both of them, seeking comfort in the melody of the song that once made everything okay for him and Sammy.

“Daddy?” His little angel croaked, and it’s a comforting sound; everything about it made Dean warm and fuzzy inside. It’s surreal how he now has this. This domestic luxury he was so certain he could never have after having so many last nights on Earth.

“Yes, punkin?”

“Daddy, are you—,” she stiffened and hesitated, but when Dean tucked her under his chin, pressed against his torso, she continued, “are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?”

“Wh- I… uhh… yeah. Yeah, m’okay, angel. S’just a nightmare, no biggie.”

“No, daddy,” she looked him in the eyes and frowned, “nightmares are scary. It’s not okay.” Just when Dean was about to argue about how it’s fine as long as she and Cas is safe, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged the air out of him. “It’s not okay, daddy. Because you’ve always lived my nightmares,” and he’s gotta feel moved at that, not most people were grateful for the favors the hunters has done for them, and her message were so rich of it it actually makes everything okay. “Nightmares are scary,” she repeats, “so if nightmares scares you, I can’t even begin to imagine what kind of nightmares you have.” And she genuinely looks worried; concern written all over her face that Dean can’t help but smile at her fondly and hold her tight.

“How about you sleep with me tonight and help me fight the nightmares away?” She smiles at the offer and snuggles up close to her dad. Her warmth providing ease and comfort for him. It’s not like Cas’ but it’s a nice feeling, and he wouldn’t give it up for the world.

And if Castiel comes home that night, he’ll come home to his family snuggling close and clinging to each other; fighting their battles together in their dreams. And if Cas decides to join them, he wouldn’t worry not having a lasting copy of this picture-perfect moment; They’ll be lying in a memory foam, at least the mattress would remember.


End file.
